gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radius
}} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = |modelsets = CARS_TOURIST |modelname = radi |handlingname = RADI |textlabelname = RADI |roadspawn = Yes Parked |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = hatchback_5_eur_4_cyl |exhaustacceleration = hatchback_5_eur_4_cyl |idle = hatchback_5_eur_4_cyl |deceleration = hatchback_5_eur_4_cyl |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Radius is a compact SUV in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Radius is heavily based on both the and late model ; however, the rear lacks the rear-mounted license plate that the Edge has in the middle. The frontal area is dominated mostly by the chrome grill with the central mounted Vapid logo, and with the grille continuing until the end of the frontal area, where it splits the headlamps. The Radius is available with two-tone paint jobs at Los Santos Customs, though it does not have any visual modifications available. The side of the car features a triangular air intake at the top of the front wheel wells. The wheel wells bulge outwards, and the side has no character lines, so the side design is plain. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Radius has a high output V8 engine coupled with a 6-speed gearbox. It also sports active AWD layout with a torque distribution of 60% front wheel drive and 40% rear wheel drive, like most vehicles of its class, which in turn gives it excellent acceleration, though oversteer is still present and can pose a problem in races. The Radius sits very low to the ground and has a decently stiff suspension giving it sporty handling for an SUV. This car is a good example of a sleeper, being underwhelming on the exterior but having really good performance on the road. With a few tuning parts, it can compete with sportier cars like the Sultan and Blista. However, its durability isn't the best as its not designed to withstand heavy collisions with its bodywork susceptible to deformation and will start to suffer performance-wise if collided with heavier vehicles or walls too often. The crossover's 3.6L (220ci) V6 engine has a grunty and unique sound with plenty of torque, the engine sound is similar to a typical cross-plane engine, with the roar it produces. A notable drawback to its performance is its transmission which will only shift at very high RPM. Only a slight slope on a road is necessary to make it hang and refuse to shift. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Radius-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Radius-GTAV-Front.jpg|Michael driving a white Radius. Radius-GTAV-Back.png|Rear quarter view. Radius-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Radius on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Radius-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Radius on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Spawns on the side of a road, along with a Surfer in Blaine County. *Often spawns around Ballas/Families Territory being driven by them. *It also can be found parked in Grove Street and Forum Drive. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Remains a relatively common vehicle across San Andreas, particularly in urban and built-up areas. *Available for purchase on Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $32,000 after the Business Update. Trivia General *Borrowing its features from the Dodge Caliber and Ford Edge, The name and term "radius" means the half diameter of a circle, while the term "caliber" measures the approximate internal diameter of the barrel of a gun, or the diameter of the projectile they fire. **Its file name RADI further references the term "Radius", being the plural form of the word. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The default radio station for the Radius is Blue Ark. *This car shares the same rim design with the Gauntlet. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *When opening the trunk with the interaction menu, the rear window will clip through the spoiler. Navigation }}de:Radius (V) es:Radius Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:SUVs Category:SUVs Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:All wheel drive vehicles